Generally, methods of most simply and efficiently initializing a system upon abnormal operation thereof may include a method of resetting the system by interrupting the supply of power to the system.
Conventional power control devices include various power control devices ranging from a power cutoff device, which is capable of directly cutting off power using a switch, to a remote power control device, which is capable of controlling the operation of a switch from a remote place.
However, the conventional power cutoff device, which is capable of directly cutting off power using a switch, and the conventional remote power control device are disadvantageous in that, since the power control device itself cannot detect the abnormalities of equipment, a manager cannot easily detect the abnormalities of equipment, thus it is difficult to promptly repair the equipment. In particular, when power control is remotely performed from a remote place, there is a problem in that a power control device cannot be connected to network equipment, which is a target for power control, because of an abnormality occurring in network equipment, thus power control cannot be performed.